An Old Face
by smithyfan
Summary: I’ve known Andrew since we were four and he's always had a dark dark side to him: Andrew's old best friend moves back from England. How will they cope with how much the other has changed and how will it affect Andrew's relationship with Justin? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: An Old Face**

**Rating: T (I think that's about right, I'm a teen so how can I write something unsuitable for myself? If you think it's wrong tell me)**

**Summary: Andrews old best friend moves back from England. How will they cope  
with how much their lives have changed since they were young, has time ruined  
what they promised would never end and how will this affect Andrew's  
relationship with Justin? Summary sucks I know but please give it a go**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Kate!Desperate Houswives and all characters, scenes and settings do not belong to me and never will do. I am making no profit from this fic so please don't sue (I am broke anyway so it would not do much good!)**

**A/N: OK here goes I've no idea how this is going to turn out, I'm just putting my thoughts down on paper or computer screen if you're going to be picky! There isn't really a time line where this is; just somewhere in the middle of season 2- then it splits from the story. Kate is an OC kind of based on the life of a mate but most of the events are fiction. The fic is mainly from Kate's POV but occasionally will switch to Andrew and maybe Justin depending on how the fic ends up. I've babbled on enough now so id better get started. P.S I have no beta so t/he grammar etc probably sucks!  
****_(05/08/2006 - haha i've just read this A/N and realised this fic has turned out SO nothow I planned it, it really hasn't i'm not just saying it. Well it's started to be more A/J than I planned so yeah and therefore there's alot more of Justin's POV than I originally thought and less Kate's. Oh and erm yeah its totally different and now I have an ace beta UFOhelena but she only started from about chp6 so before then its probably awful. So yeah I just though i'd say that incase anyone is just reading this fic, i didn't want to like mislead you!)_**

Kate's POV  
I knocked on the door and bit my bottom lip hoping they still lived here and he would remember who I was. Andrew's mom opened the door 'Yes?' she asked me. Damn she doesn't recognise me I thought  
'Er hi Mrs Van de Kamp'  
'Do I know you?' she asked quite rudely for her  
'Well I don't know if you remember me, my names Kate, I used to live round here?'  
'Katie? Katie Sampson? Angela's Katie?'  
'Yea that's me' she pulled me across the threshold of her house enfolding me in a hug.  
'Its wonderful to see you again Katie'  
'Actually its Kate now'  
'Okay Kate I presume you want to see Andrew? He's just upstairs. ANDREW!' she called up the stairs. I stood in the hall awkwardly waiting while at the same time wondering how he'd react. We'd been best friends for years until my parents separated when I was 11. I moved to England with my mom, that's where she was born 'n' bred as they say. I'd only been back to America twice since then and although Andrew and I promised to stay in touch it never happened.

Eventually after calling Andrew for the third time his mom said 'he must have music on lets go up and get him, I am sorry he's being incredibly rude'  
'S'Okay' I said quietly. We reached Andrews door and I couldn't hear loud music blaring or anything. Mrs Van de Kamp entered his room but then stopped so suddenly I nearly ran into her. My vision was still blocked by the door so I had no idea what was bothering her.  
'hi mom' I heard him say  
'Andrew' she said in a stiff voice 'Do you remember what we talked about?' No answer 'I've been calling you.' Still no reply 'Well Justin I think its about time you left now don't you?'  
'No, he's my guest, I say when he leaves' Andrew's voice said. Then another voice, presumably Justin's spoke,  
'Its ok, I've gotta go soon anyway' I heard some movement from in the room before I tanned blonde haired guy left the room, acknowledging I was stood there by a nod of the head.

Mrs Van de Kamp moved further into the room her voice back to normal, 'Now Andrew there is someone here to see you' I followed her into the room and saw him immediately, he hadn't changed much. His face had matured and was slimmer, in fact he was slimmer all over but that was it.  
'Katie?' he whispered  
'Yorit' I answered. Suddenly I was aware Mrs Van de Kamp was stood next to me. Andrew must have realised at the same time because he said to his mom  
'Anything else?'  
'No thats all' she replied  
'Ok, bye' she adopted a strange look on her face before leaving and closing the door behind her. AsI turned away from the door I realised Andrew was staring at me. I looked at him but had no idea what to say, eventually he spoke. 'So how long you back for?'  
'For good'  
'Really!' I think he must have realized from my look something was wrong because he added his voice lowered, 'Why… What's happened?' I looked at the floor.  
'My.' I stopped and swallowed. 'My mom. She died in an accident'  
'Oh my gosh Katie. I'm so sorry' he stayed sat on the bed but held his arms to me. I moved towards them and allowed myself to properly cry for the first time since the accident.

**A/N Ok I know this chapter is bad and shamefully short but I've tried to set the scene and introduce Kate. I don't want to rush things though and this seemed like a natural break, but I have some ideas for the next chapter. I know Andrew seems painfully out of character but 2. I'm TRYING to show a softer side you rarely see on the show and 2. Hopefully his 'evil' side will surface in future chapters. One more thing please please review it will only take two minutes of your life and Id really really appreciate it, I'm like a review vampire! Thats all for now i'll try to update soon (reviews make me work faster, hint hint!) xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 **

**A/N: Ooo this fic is starting to do my head in! Its not turning out how I expected but lets see how chapter two goes shall we? **

Kate's POV 

I like to believe everyone is a good person no matter what life throws at me. But I know we can all have another side. I've known Andrew since we were four and he has always had a dark dark side to him.

You know that kid that used to chop up worms? That was Andrew.

Andrew was the one who would burn ants under a magnifying glass. Just so he could see them burn.

He was the guy that used to pop the head of your doll during break because he knew when you came in and found it you would cry.

He was even the one who would control who was allowed on the slide and in the sandpit. If he didn't want you there you had no chance.

I'm not saying he was a bully. Or that he was cruel. No I just want to show you that he had a dark side, even from a disturbingly young age. As he grew older it was less shocking but more frequent. By the time we were 10 he had an exceptionally dark sense of humour and very rarely showed the softer more gentle side I was seeing today.

It was more than 5 minutes before I had calmed down enough to pull away. As I did I was suddenly overcome by embarrassment. 'I'm really sorry, I'm so embarrassed' I stuttered.

'It's okay'

'No it aint. It's just that I 'ant been able to cry since… And I feel so guilty about it. People kept saying its okay to cry, that it'll make me feel better, but I can't. I just wanna shout that at them. And they say that they understand what I'm going through and that they know how I feel. I wanna shout at them, no you fucking well don't, you aint me and you don't know how I feel' I buried my face in my hands.

'And they say it _will _get better, but you just want to shout how do you know?' I slowly lifted my head.

'Ye. How'd you… What-'

'My dad. Heart attack'

'What? When?' I stuttered 'Andrew if I'd known I would never have-'

'Its okay, really' I moved towards him and sat next to him on the bed

'I'd no idea, I should've-' he cut me off

'Katie' he said taking my hand and intertwining his fingers with mine gripping them tightly, 'You're my oldest friend, its what I'm here for'

'I know but-' I was interrupted by Mrs Van de Kamp opening the door.

'Did you not hear me calling you Andrew?' she asked in a steely tone

'Ye I did actually' Andrew replied in and indifferent voice

'Well if someone calls you the normal and polite thing to do is to come and see what they want.' Andrew adopted a different tone before answering,

'Before barging into someone's room, especially if they are having a private conversation the normal and polite thing to do is knock. I'd have thought you knew, knocking is always the best policy, or you never know what you might walk into' Mrs Van de Kamp stiffened and I was suddenly largely aware that our fingers were still entwined. I tried to slip my hand away but Andrew gripped my fingers tighter.

'Well the cookies are ready if you want to come down' she said in an unnatural voice before leaving. As she shut the door Andrew released my fingers.

Andrew was never particularly close to his mom but this was different. 'Andrew, what is it between you two?'

'Nothing, just- Nothing. You were crying when she called so…' I realised he didn't want to talk about it and so I didn't push it. I looked around the room and caught sight of the time. I stood up saying,

'I've got to go I told dad I'd be back 5 minutes ago'

'You wanna call him?'

'Nah he'll get over it'

''K. I'll see you around?'

'I'll see you at school tomorrow'

'Cool' I hugged him goodbye and thanked him before going downstairs.

His mom was arranging some flowers and looked up as I came downstairs. I felt I owed her an explanation. 'Mrs Van de Kamp-'

'Call me Bree'

'Ok, Bree, I'm sorry about before. It's just, well my mom died in a car accident- that's why I've moved back here. When you called I was in a bit of state, that's why we ddin't come down.'

'Oh dear I'm so sorry'

'Its okay but I have go, I told dad I'd be back soon'

'Okay dear well if you ever need to talk you know where I am.'

'Er ye thanks. Cya' I said before leaving.

**A/N: Its starting to play out correctly but I'll have to wait and see. Probably some Andrew POV next chapter. Please review and tell me if its too OOC and what you'd like to see in the future chapters or whatever really I want to know what you think. No update until I have 5 reviews so click the little button! Thanks xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 **

**A/N So heres chapter three. Big big thanks to everone who reviewed, this chapter is dedicated to Zara, Yimon The Catman, and Laura, my first three reviewers. I'm very sorry Dan if there any mistakes i missed in this chappie, I did proof read but as I said I havn't got a beta and I know that the grammar and spelling is wrong on the texts and online conversation. Loopy Loo, I'm not 100 sure yet if you give a signed review I could tell u more but I dont cantput it here partly not to ruin it and partlly bacause im not allowed (Like i always stick to rules... :P). Anyway thats encough rubbish from me, hope you all like the chapter.**

_Flash back _

_An 12 year old Katie slowly swung her bag into the back of the car closing the door on it. She turned to the boy watching her from outside his house and walked towards him. Tears welled up in her eyes and she flung her arms around him blinking them back. "I'm gonna miss you so much" He awkwardly put his arms around her waist before pulling her closer, returning the hug.  
__"I know, I'll miss you too" she pulled away from him and looked at him.  
__"And you PROMISE you'll write?"  
__"Yes" he replied for what seemed like the one hundredth time.  
__"Andrew?" she said quietly after a pause, he looked at her. "Even if we don't keep in touch-"  
__"Which we will.  
__"Yeah..."a single tear escaped her eyes and rolled down her cheek. "nothing will change will it? Like when I come back to see my dad, it'll all be the same?" Andrew paused.  
__"Ye'. Ye,course it will"  
__"Promise?"  
__"Promise" Katie nodded.  
__"Good. Friends forever ye?" she said as more tears fell before she could wipe them away  
__"Forever" she hugged him one last time and he kissed her cheek "Take care Katie" he whispered. Katie stepped back and after one last look and a weak but genuine smile she turned and got into the passenger door of the waiting car. The car started and drove off leaving Andrew stood on his own staring as the back of the car drove out of __Wisteria Lane.

* * *

_

**Andrew's POV **

As she left she shut the door behind her and left me feeling a little bit confused. I don't really know why but for some reason something had stopped me telling her the full truth. Like I hadn't exactly lied when I said dad had died of a heart attack, I just left out the fact that it was caused by moms psycho pharmacist boyfriend messing around with his heart medication.

Maybe it was because I didn't want to dump my life on her when she so obviously had issues of her own. I could convince myself that that was the reason if I wanted to but deep down I know its not. Deep down I know it's because I don't want her to see how totally fucked up my life reallyis. I want to remain, in her mind, as the 11 year old boy who helped her through her parent's divorce and the 12 year old boy she made promise her that nothing would change when she moved. But although I really hate to admit it I also know that I'm scared. Scared that if she does see how crazy and messed up my life is I'll loose her. I've only seen her twice in the last5 years and really I don't know her at all. Just then my mobile vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out, ONE NEW MESSAGE flashed onto the screen. I pressed read, HEY ANDREW WANNA GO 2 MALL OR SUMWHERE…? J  
I grinned and pressed reply, deep soul searching thoughts pushed far to the back of my mind.

* * *

**Kate's POV **

I got back to Dad's and let myself in with the key he'd given me. It wouldtake a while for me to really call this house home. I wonder who lives in our old house on Wisteria Lane now; I'll have to ask Andrew. So much must have changed yet on the surface it all seems the same. I went upstairs to my new bedroom and turned on my laptop. My best mate from England, Cheryl was online:

**Chez _Rockin gig on fri!_: **Hiya how u bin?

**K8 _Missin u all soo much:_**Not bad. It's weird being back after so long though u no?

**Chez _Rockin gig on fri!_:** Ye how's you're dad coping?

**K8 _Missin u all soo much:_**Not 2 bad, I think he feels a bin uncomfortable lol. How's every1 in Sheffield?

**Chez _Rockin gig on fri!_:** Were all ok, u no the usual went to a FWFC gig on Friday.

**K8 _Missin u all soo much:_**Cool was it good

**Chez _Rockin gig on fri!_:** Ye the supports sucked though!

**K8 _Missin u all soo much:_**So nothings changed then :p

**Chez _Rockin gig on fri!_:** Nope! U seen any of your old mates yet?

**K8 _Missin u all soo much:_**Ye 1 Andrew? I used be best mates with him?

**Chez _Rockin gig on fri!_:** Ye u mentioned him how is he? Was it a good surprise?

**K8 _Missin u all soo much:_**Er ye I think so. He acted a bit odd though...

**Chez _Rockin gig on fri!_:** Ye? Well maybe it was just shock at seeing you again?

**K8 _Missin u all soo much:_**Ye maybe. I dunno, his dad died from a heart attack maybe that was it, hearing about mom.

**Chez _Rockin gig on fri!_:** Omg when?

**K8 _Missin u all soo much: _**No idea.

**Chez _Rockin gig on fri!_:** How bad 4 u both

**K8 _Missin u all soo much:_**Yea. I just feel he was hiding something from me.

**Chez _Rockin gig on fri!_:** Like what?

**K8 _Missin u all soo much:_**Dunno something was up between him and his mom, I asked him about it but he kinda closed up.

**Chez _Rockin gig on fri!_:** He'll probably tell you when he's ready.

**K8 _Missin u all soo much:_**Ye probably

**Chez _Rockin gig on fri!_:** Look sos babe but I g2g Nicks here to pick me up.

**K8 _Missin u all soo much:_**Orite. Its bin gr8 to chat to you. Give my love to nick?

**Chez _Rockin gig on fri!_:** Will do cya xxx

**K8 _Missin u all soo much:_**Bye xxx

I logged off and turned my laptop off, Cheryl was right; Andrew probably would tell me when he was ready. The only thing that bothered me was that he wasn't ready yet. We used to tell each other everything, what had changed?

Dad knocked on my door. 'Hi Kate'  
'Hey Dad'  
'I've done my work now if you want to go to the mall to get a phone?' I jumped up from my bed.  
'Yea!' Although my old mobile from the UK worked over here it cost a fortune and Dad promised one of the first things we'd do was get me a new one.

We parked the car outside the mall. A proper mall! I hadn't been to one of these in ages. We went in and I picked out a mobile, along with some clothes from shops we just HAD to go in! Then we went to the food court for some food. I picked out a jacket potato and joined my dad at a table. Just as I sat down I saw a face I recognised. It was Andrews's friend, Justin, the one Bree had sent out of the house. I realized the guy sitting opposite him was Andrew. I must have been staring or something because Justin said something to Andrew and he turned around before smiling. I smiled back at him.

'Who are you smiling at?' asked Dad  
'Andrew Van de Kamp? Doyou remember him? I went to see him earlier, he's just over there' Dad turned around before turning back to me.  
'Why don't you invite him and his friend over?' I thought for a second. It would be a good opportunity to make a new friend, Justin looked okay.  
'Are you sure?' I asked, Dad nodded so I looked over to where they were sitting and waved them over.

**A/N OK thats chapter three up what do you think? I spent most of sunday writing it, not revising for my exams.. oops! Lol oh well, a bit of Andrew's POV in there though too. Please review and tell me how it was, update after 5 more reviews. Thats all for now xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1, and I don't own Hearbeats by Jose Gonzalez which I mention below, he does.  
A/N Thanks to for all my wonderful reviews I love you all. This chappie is dedicated to UFOhelena, freakzoid247 and Laura****. Thanks to Shoomie for putting this on faves love you. No Zara, Kate doesn't know he's gay and he's a little reluctant to tell her, more on that later though! I wrote this listening to Jose Gonzalez's Hearbeats on repeat, Its the music from the Sony Bravia TV, the one with the bouncy balls? Well I love it and it may add to the chapter? I don't know, if you want to though you can hear the song on www. myspace. com /josegonzalez (without the spaces) and click on heartbeats. Heres chapter 4, and its got justin POV! Sorry if its a bit angsty! **

**Justins POV  
**It was never meant to mean any thing. We just did it because it felt good. It was never, at least for me, to make a statement. It wasn't for anyone else. And I genuinely think that at the beginning it was the same for him. Andrew always gets what he wants. He did what he did 'cos that's what he wanted to do. Pissing of his mom? – that was an added bonus. At first. And it didn't take long before I realised I was starting to fall in love with him. And before I knew it, I was in way over my head. And I've started to wonder if while I was sinking deeper and deeper into him, he was holding his emotions steady and perfectly in control. Finding more pleasure in upsetting his mom than from me. But then I guess I'll never know. Andrews always been so hard to read. But sometimes I lie there wondering. If his mom suddenly was okay with it all, would I be of any interest to him? It's not like I haven't tried to end it. But it always comes back to the fact that I love him, pure and simple. I'd do anything for him. And I'd do anything for him to say he loved me back. But he never will. Because it was never meant to mean any thing, and I know that.

* * *

We met outside the mall and wondered around for a while in and out of shops. After a while we decided to go have something to eat. We were sitting down eating, Andrew telling me about the latest in his mother's drinking problem when I noticed the girl I'd seen earlier at Andrew's staring at us. I interrupted him. 

'You know that girl that was at yours earlier when I left?' I said leaning in.

'Yeah?' he said with an expression and tone to say "you interrupted me for that?"

'Well she's over there, totally staring' Andrew spun around. Then he turned back around not saying anything. 'Andrew?' I said 'Who is she 'cos now she's smiling and waving us over.'

'She used to be my best mate before she moved to England. Her mom died so now she's moved back to live with her dad'

'Right' I said as I didn't know what else to say. Andrew stood up picking up his tray.

'Well I can't ignore can I?' he said turning around. Reluctantly I picked up my tray and followed him over to where she and who I guess was her dad were seated.

'Hiya' Andrew said as we reached the table

'Hi Andrew this is ma dad' she spoke with a northern English accent

'Hi Mr Sampson. This is my mate Justin' he said indicating me.

'Hi' I put in pretty feebly. The man, Mr Sampson nodded at me. The girl smiled widely at me.

'Hi I'm Kate' she said.

'Sit down' said her dad. We drew up seats and sat down.

She was pretty, not my type obviously. She had light brown hair that was straight and pushed back away from her face. She wasn't over made up just some eye make up to emphasise her eyes and some lip gloss. When she smiled at me her eyes and whole face lit up. She was slim, maybe slightly overweight but it suited her, gave her quite a good figure.

* * *

We sat and ate together talking about nothing in particular. Kate and Andrew mainly discussed things that had happened when they were young, with Kate's dad putting something in every now and then. Having not know them back then I felt out of place although I laughed along at the stories and tales and pretended I was enjoying myself. When we finished eating Kate's dad stood up. 'Does anyone want anything else to eat? I'm getting a drink.' I shook my head 

'Er thanks but I'd better be going' I said standing up. Andrew threw me a look but I ignored him.

'Ye same here but thanks anyway' he said joining me, reluctantly I expcet. 'I'll see you at school Katie'

'Bye' she said smiling again- she smiles alot- 'Nice to meet you Justin'

'Same to you' I said before we walked away.

We walked out of the mall pretty much in silence. 'You want a lift home?' I asked him when we reached the car park.

'Yeah cheers' we walked to my car. As we reached it he broke the silence. 'What is wrong with you?' he asked

'Nothing' I said defensively

'You've been totally cold since we finished eating'

'It doesn't matter' he looked at me, I couldn't lie to him. 'Its just I kinda thought it'd just be us you know? Not that I don't like Kate she seems really- what?' I asked he was pulling a funny smile at me. 'What?' I asked again. I never got an answer because he leaned in and pinned me against the car bringing his lips to mine, I opened my mouth allowing his tongue in. I could feel him smiling as he kissed me. When he pulled away he looked me in the eyes.

'Forgiven?' he asked knowing the answer. I nodded. There was no other answer to give because I love him and would do anything for him. And he knows it.

**A/N I'm sorry. Its too short but I got stuck because... I don't get the American school sytem, It confuses me! If I have any readers from the USA please please can you explain it to me especially what year/grade Andrew and Kate are in if they are 17 and if Justin's one year older is he even at school? I'm confused by it, it comes from living in the UK i think! lol. One other thing I wanted to ask was what do you think of the way I'm doing thoughtiness/flashback etc at the start? I never intened to do it but it just hapened, does it work? Sorry the description of Kate sounds out of place I just wanted to get a description of her in and SORRY again its so short feel free to hate me but please review and explain school to me while you hate me. Update after 5 reviews! Love you all xxx **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: See chapter one  
A/N: Here chapter 5. I know I said I wanted 5 reviews but I have already started writing ch6 so i thought oh well! Its dedicated tomy wonderful reviewers UFOhelena, freakzoid247, Laura and Zara. Thanks to UFOhelena for putting this on fav stories list. Big thanks to freakzoid247 and Zara for explaining the school sytem to me. T****his wasn't written in one go like most chapters, see if that's better or worse? xx**

**Kate's POV**

It's never fun starting a new school. I remember my first day at school in England. It was the first day I was introduced as Kate Cooper.

It says Katherine Rebecca Emma Sampson on my birth certificate- ridiculously long I know. It's only ever used on official documents like passports, school applications and exam papers. And when I was little I was Katie, Katie Sampson. Then my parents split up and I moved to the other side of the world. I was mad at dad for what he'd done and I wanted to separate myself from 'his little Katie' so I changed to Kate. Cooper was just convenience really, it was never officially changed, it was just to stop confusion when my mom changed back to her maiden name. Now I'm back with my dad so Sampson has returned, but Kate stays. The third me, Kate Sampson.

My first morning at school was okay; I met a few new friends. I'm glad that I had quite a few classes with Andrew, I hated not knowing anyone. I ate lunch with Andrew and some of his mates, including Justin, the guy I'd met at the mall. I agreed to meet Andrew at my locker after school. Before going off afternoon classes. I had math last period – not what you want on Monday afternoon. But being quite good at math I coped okay and almost felt at home.

I met Andrew afterwards and got a lift back to his with one of his mates. 'You wanna come in?' he asked I thought why not, all I'd be doing was sitting at my dad's. We went into his house and into the kitchen for a drink. His mom was in there when we walked in. She was reading a cookbook while having a glass of wine, she looked up. As she did so she straightened up.

'Hello Andrew, Katie.'

'Kate' I corrected

'Yes sorry Kate, how are you?' she was still stood behind the counter.

'I'm well thanks'

'Good now what would you two like?'

'We were just getting a drink' I told her

'Let me-' she said

'Mom we just want water' said Andrew 'And besides we don't care you're over halfway through a bottle of wine at 3:30' he said going to the fridge

'Andrew!' she said 'I haven't drunk all this today'

'Whatever' he said pulling out a couple of bottles of water and passing one to me 'Just I seem to remember there wasn't an open bottle this morning.'

'Are you monitoring my drinking now?'

'Why, does it need monitoring?' challenged Andrew

'No!'

'You keep telling yourself that then' he said turning to leave 'C'mon Katie, it reeks of wine in here' I threw an awkward glance at his mom before turning and following Andrew.

**Andrew's POV**

I left mom to her drinking and headed up the stairs, Katie following. We passed Danielle on the landing.

'Is mom downstairs?' she asked me?

'Yeah. Good luck if you want something though, she's nearly had a whole bottle' Danielle sighed

'Make that two I saw her putting one in the bin at about 10:30' I rolled my eyes

'If she wants to get wasted, I don't care'

'Are you not worried about her?' she asked me

'No.' I told her bluntly but honestly and ended the conversation by opening my bedroom door. Katie silently followed me in shutting the door behind her.

I moved towards the TV and switched it on, flicking through to see what was on. Katie moved to stand in front of the TV. 'Hey!' I said trying to lean past her. She turned around and switched it off.

'Andrew, what **is** it between you and your mom?'

'Nothing' I insisted again. Why couldn't she drop it?

'Well I know something's wrong. What's with this 'drinking' thing? Is that it?'

'Yeah' I said. 'Yeah that's what it is. Her drinking' I expect she could tell I wasn't sincere but she didn't say anything she just looked at me. Her eyes flicked to the floor for a second and then returned to me before she said.

'We were best friends weren't we' I nodded 'And what kind of things did we tell each other?' she asked I thought for a moment, I mean what a weird question.

'Everything?' I said finally, she nodded

'Everything' she echoed 'then what changed?' I remained silent 'You promised me nothing would change. I clung onto that when I moved. It was like my lifeline, knowing I always had friends here. And I have never kept anything from you in my life, ever.'

'Yeah, so you've told me about everything in your life in England have you?'

'Have you asked? What do you wanna know? 'Cos I'll tell you' her voice was now above normal speaking level.

'I dunno' I said backing down

'Ask me!'

'Okay' I said defensively. I thought for a moment. 'Okay, who's your best friend? Honestly.' She thought for a moment eyes on the ground before raising them to me.

'Honestly? In all the world? You.' I didn't know what to say so I said nothing 'There's never been anyone else who I trusted and could talk to like I can you.' She stopped and there was silence. 'You can tell me anything. I know you've probably got a new best friend. I have been gone 6 years! But I'm back now. And I wanna be part of your life again. I wanna go back to how things were. Before my parents started fighting. Before I left. Before my mom died' A tear rolled down her face. 'Oh fuck now I'm crying' she said angrily wiping it away and taking a breath. Her voice was still on the verge of tears. 'Andrew I just wanna know what it is. Something's obviously wrong. Why can't you tell me?'

I sat down on my bed. I don't know what's wrong with me. With anyone else I would just come out with it. _"Well there are a few things causing problems. One, my mother hates me and keeps sending me away to brat camp. Two, my mother's boyfriend killed my dad. Three, my mother is an alcoholic but won't admit it, although that's quite amusing, but she doesn't think so. And four my mother doesn't like that I'm gay and thinks I'm going to hell. So yeah that's pretty much what's wrong with our relationship." _But I couldn't say that to Katie. Because she's not anyone. In fact, she's one of the few people whose opinion actually matters to me. But she's been gone so long I don't really know her. For all I know she might take my mom's side. She might hate me. Suddenly a thought gripped my throat. Katie, at least when she was younger, was quite religious, what if she, like my mother, thought I would go to hell. I don't know if I could stand for her to hate me too.

She was still watching me waiting for an answer. I didn't know what to say. I will tell her. When I can. But right now? It's just too damn hard. 'There are some issues between me and my mom, and I will tell you. But not now yeah?' She still looked really upset.

'So this is the only thing you'll hide from me?'

'Yeah'

'Promise?'

'Promise' she nodded,

'Okay. And I'm sorry about the whole almost hystericalness. Emotions running high, first day and that. I just wanna be here for you, like you were always there for me.' I nodded to show I accepted what she was saying. 'Look I'd better go. I'll cya tomorrow' and she turned to leave. Before she shut the door behind her I called after her.

'Hey Katie?' she stuck her head back around the door

'Yeah?'

'You still go to church?' she nodded

'Every week. Why?'

'No reason, just wondered' she nodded

''K. cya.'

**Justin's POV**

Andrew came over to mine late Monday night. I opened the door to find him standing there. 'Er hey' I greeted 'What you doing here?' He looked troubled but still hot as ever. He shrugged 'You wanna come in?' I asked. He nodded and I stepped back to let him in, closing the door behind him. He sat on the sofa and I sat down next to him. He still hadn't said anything. 'Is everything okay?' he shook his head.

'I had a fight with Katie. It's all made up now.' I just sat there waiting, hoping he'd open up. 'She's known me since I was little. She knows when something's wrong. She keeps asking what's going on between me and that anal, murderous, alcoholic, homophobic bitch.' By that I guessed it was his mom. 'But I couldn't tell her. My life's so messed up. And I actually do care about her. If she hated me I wouldn't know how to deal.' See now that's bizarre he can cope with his mom hating him but not the girl he hasn't seen for 6 years. Sometimes I don't understand him.

'Why would she hate you?' I asked softly

'Because she goes to church and believes all that shit like my mom.'

'You think she'd hate you because you're gay?'

'My mom does'

'Well you know I don't believe she does but let's not get into that again. How do you know she even believes that?'

'I don't. I just don't want to take the risk of messing my life up more.' I put my hand on his thigh and rubbed it with my thumb.

'You can't hide it from her forever.' He put his hand over mine.

'Ya'know, sometimes I think you're the only thing in my life that makes sense.' I smiled sadly at him and he leaned towards me. He kissed me deeply and I fell back against the couch. I put one arm around his waist pulling him closer and moved the other up to run my fingers through his hair. He pushed up my shirt running his hands up my chest as he kissed me. We broke apart long enough for him to slip it over my head before bring his lips back to mine. Still kissing me his hands moved down to my belt and started to undo the buckle. Unfortunately we were rudely interrupted at that point by John coming into the room.

'Woah' he said as he came in and saw us. Andrew stopped kissing me but for some reason decided not to move from on top of me. 'Yeah, I'm still here' said John. I slipped my arm out from around him and tried to get up.

'C'mon man' I said. As he slowly got off me I looked around doing up my belt and looking around for my shirt. John looked at me.

'Good job I came home when I did. If I'd come in a bit later…' he said

'Shut up John' I said locating my shirt, moving towards it.

'I thought that after last time we agreed that you two would STAY in Justin's room and that I would always knock. ALWAYS.

'Yeah well we forgot' I said pulling on my shirt.

'I'd better go' said Andrew

'You don't have to' I protested 'We could-'

'Nah I gotta go. She's probably passed out on the floor by now, don't wanna miss that. I'll cya later.' I saw him to the door

'Night' I said as I opened the door. He gave me a kiss. Just as he started moving away I pinned him against the door frame prolonging it as long as I could. Eventually he pulled his head away and I released him.

'Night' he said before walking off.

I went back to where John had turned the TV on but was looking at the sofa warily. 'Thanks John thanks a lot' I said as I went in.

'You should have kept to the deal' he said absentmindedly. I walked towards my bedroom. 'Oh get over it and just sit down.' I called behind me knowing he was still staring at the couch. 'We've done it there before' I said opening my door.

'WHAT?'

'Oh and the kitchen table' I called back over my shoulder shutting the door. I heard his reply through the door.

'JUSTIN!' and the bang as what sounded like the remote hit my door. I smiled, laughing to myself as I drew the curtains.

**A/N so thats chapter 5. I hope it wasn't rushed. I have loadsa ideas and I just wanna get them down! Please review it costs you nothing but brightens up my day, (or is that smile?). Hope you like it. Please review, love you all xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: See chapter one, I don't own the little Reason thing!  
****A/N: Here's chapter 6. I hope you like it. Thanks to you gorgeous ppl who reviewed and a big big thanks to UFO helena who beta'd this, i love you! **

**Kate's POV**

I've been back for over three weeks now and have pretty much settled in. Things at school are okay and I have some pretty cool people in my classes. Things between me and Andrew are pretty much normal, although he still hasn't opened up to me about his mom. He keeps asking me stuff about my religion, though. It's pretty weird stuff like: So what religion are you? And do you believe in sex before marriage? What about contraception? And they're getting worse. His latest was:

'Katie?'

'Mmhmm', I was reading a magazine.

'Do you not hate God for taking your mom from you?' I mean seriously what is with that question?

'Err, that's a bit deep Andrew.'

'Do you?' he insisted.

'Not really.'

'I mean why go to church? You and your mom did, and look what happened.' I turned to him.

'God wasn't the one who got pissed up on vodka and stoned off his face before crashing his car into my mom's. And even if he did, I'm sure he'd have had his reasons', I said before returning to my article.

'What possible reason could he have had?' I sighed

'Have you ever heard of Reason, Season, Lifetime?' he looked confused. 'A mate in England told me about it. He gave me a little thing with it on when my mom died. I carry it everywhere'. I pulled it out. 'Here.' I passed it to him. 'It says:

_People come into your life for a reason, a season or a lifetime._

_When someone is in your life for a REASON, it is usually to meet a need you have expressed. They may seem like a godsend and they are. Then, without any wrong doing on your part or at an inconvenient time, this person will say or do something to bring the relationship to an end. The prayer you sent up has been answered and now it is time to move on._

_Some people come into your life for a SEASON, because your turn has come to share, grow or learn. They usually give you an unbelievable amount of joy. Believe it, it is real. But only for a season._

_LIFETIME relationships teach you lifetime lessons, things you must build upon in order to have a solid emotional foundation. Your job is to accept the lesson, love the person and put what you have learned to use in all other relationships and areas of your life._

_Whether someone comes into your life for reason, season or lifetime embrace the opportunities and experiences they bring and remember, it is all part of His plan.'_

He passed it back to me and I folded it back up. Neither of us said a word.

I knocked on my dad's office door. 'Come in' he called, I opened the door.

'My lift's here, I'm off', he turned his chair round to face me.

'Okay. You want a lift home?'

'I dunno, I might stay over at a friend's'

'I'll ring you about 11:30. Make your mind up by then'

'K, thanks' I kissed his cheek and left shutting the door behind me.

I was on my way to a party that Justin's roommate John was holding. I'd met John a couple of times and he seemed okay. When we arrived the party was in full swing. I still didn't know many people and Andrew, who I think had already had a couple of drinks, pointed people out to me as we went in. Then Justin appeared out of nowhere.

'Hey', he shouted over the noise. 'You can put your stuff in my room if you want. You'll never find them again if you put them with the rest of your stuff.' We both nodded and dumped our stuff, including my bag, in Justin's room and went back to the party. We went into the kitchen and grabbed a couple of drinks standing there talking.

'John tends to throw pretty good parties' he said.

'Yeah it seems good. Not totally my music but not bad' he laughed and grabbed some peanuts off the table.

'You know you shouldn't eat them'

'Why?'

'You don't know whose hands have been in there, you could be putting anything in your mouth'

'Don't worry, I've put far worse things I my mouth' he laughed.

'Well don't come crying to me' I said finishing my drink and picking up another.

'Two in a row? You'll end up like my mom, passed out on the floor.' I rolled my eyes.

'ANDREW!' someone I didn't know called. He turned to look at them and turned back to me briefly.

'I won't be long' he said.

I was mainly separated from Andrew and didn't see him much after that, but I had seen some people I recognised from school and was having a really good time. I'd probably drunk a little bit more than recommended if my dad was picking me up but I was still thinking pretty straight and might not need a lift anyway so I wasn't too bothered. I was chatting to Dave, a guy in my French class, when I caught sight of the time, 11:45 - 15 minutes later than dad was going to ring me. I jumped up.

'Shit! Is it really a quarter to twelve?' I asked, he looked at his watch and nodded. 'Fuck! Okay I'll be right back, sorry.' I ran upstairs to Justin's room where my bag was. I passed John as I reached the top of the stairs.

'Hey Kate' he said

'Hi John' I replied brushing past to the door.

'Hey, where you going?' he asked trying to grab my arm but failing.

'I just need my phone' I said opening the door to the bedroom. As soon as I got in I realised why John had tried to hold me back. There were two people in the middle of a heavy make out session on the bed. I clapped my hand over my mouth.

'I'm so sorry', I gasped. I was about to leave phone-less when they broke apart and looked at me. I recognised Andrew instantly, however it took me a couple of seconds to realise who he was with. It was Justin.

**A/N Ha-ha you didn't see that coming did you? Okay sorry it was a bit predictable but you know that's life, it's how she reacts that matters! Well hope you liked it anyway despite the predictability. You'll have to review to find out what happens next! Love ya xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
A/N: Its chapter 7! Sorry that both this chapter and the previous one are in Kates POV. They were written with the help of my friend who went through a similar thing with her brother as Kate is Andrew and its kinda from her POV so a big thanks so you Sophie for all your help. Also as I'm thanking friends here I want to thank my babes Emz as her experiences with her parents divorce have gone into this fic too. So thanks to you guys. Big thanks to ufohelena my wonderful beta. Thats enough rubbish from me so heres chapter 7:**

**Kates POV**

I froze and my hand dropped from my mouth to my side. No one said anything. Justin eventually broke the silence. 'Kate.' This awoke me from my frozen state and I don't know if it was the shock or the alcohol or both, but suddenly I found it all quite funny.

'Ha' I laughed. I was also shaking my finger around and pointing 'Haha this is quite funny'

'Katie' said Andrew slowly and in a kind of pained voice. He looked quite uncomfortable as he sat there in just his jeans, but nowhere near as awkward as Justin looked sitting in just his boxers.

'You're a bastard' I said to Andrew in a surprisingly calm voice.

'Katie'

'You said, no you promised the only thing you were hiding was the thing with your mom. Now correct me if I'm wrong but I don't see her.' I was shouting now and they were just looking at me. 'I trusted you Andrew. I trusted you and you lied to me. You fucking lied. You lied and broke your promise!' My voice raised another level 'You fucking broke it!' I turned to go.

'Katie' Justin said 'Don't you see-'

I turned back to them 'Yeah, I see. I see fine.' I wrenched open the door and walked out past John who was standing outside and a couple of other people who had heard me shouting, no doubt. I went into the toilet and locked the door behind me. I sat with my back against the door and tears were rolling down my face. I couldn't believe he'd carried on lying. After he promised me. Suddenly my whole childhood had a different spin. Had he ever been honest with me?

After a while there was a knock on the door behind me. 'Kate?' It was Justin.

'Piss off Justin' I shouted to him. Then there was another knock.

'Katie?' came Andrews's voice, almost pleading with me.

'Go fuck yourself Andrew'

'Katie, please unlock the door. Let me explain.'

'Go to hell!' I shouted back at him. There was silence. Maybe he finally got it. I crawled over to the tissues and wiped my face but the tears kept falling.

A bit later there was a quiet knock. 'Kate?' It was John.

'Leave. Me. Alone.' I said

'Kate let me in please' I said nothing. 'I just wanna talk.'

'Is Andrew there?'

'Err, no' Slowly I got up and opened the door to let him in, locking it again behind him. I slid back down to the floor and he sat down opposite. 'It's a shock 'innit?'

'You knew?'

'Yeah I found out pretty much the same way as you.'

'At a party?'

'No' he laughed, 'lets just say Andrew and Justin have few secrets from me.' I looked down at my knees again and wiped my face.

'You know they're still the same people? They're not bad guys.'

I looked at him. 'I don't care.'

'Kate, just 'cos they're gay really doesn't mean you should hate them.' He didn't get it.

'No, I don't care that they're gay', he looked confused.

'You don't?'

'No! It doesn't bother me. What bothers me is that they didn't tell me.'

'Oh.' There was a knock at the door.

'Kate? John?' asked Justin.

'Can he come in?' John asked me. I nodded and moved so he could open the door. Justin stepped in warily and John shut the door behind him.

'Everything okay?' he asked John.

'Err yeah' he paused, 'she doesn't care.'

'What?'

'She doesn't care that he's gay'

'Really?' asked Justin looking at me.

'Is that what you all thought? That I care if you're gay?' they both nodded 'What? Why?'

'Well you kicked up a bit of a fuss'

'Yeah because Andrew didn't tell me, and he promised.

'Actually he kinda didn't' said Justin. I looked at him. Was he there? No.

'Yeah he did'

'Well he told me that he'd promised to tell you everything except what's up between him and his mom.' I nodded not getting it. 'Okay. Andrew probably should be telling you this but you won't talk to him' I slid back down to the floor and looked up at them. 'Andrew told me that when his mom found out he was gay she freaked. Saying it was against the bible or something and that he'd go to hell for it. That's one of the reasons he hates his mom. He thinks she'll stop loving him, so he did it first. Andrew thought that you might think the same 'cos you're religious. He didn't want you to hate him too.' Well that explains the deep religious questions I though to myself. 'When you went mad in there, told him to fuck off and to-'

'go to hell' I finished. Justin nodded.

'He thinks you hate him too. I just spent the last half hour with him. I think he's quite hurt.'

'So he hates his mom, 'cos he thinks she hates him and couldn't tell me in case I hated him too, which he now thinks I do?' I confirmed. I put my face in my hands. 'I've gotta talk to him, I have to fix this.' They both nodded and I sighed.

'He's in my room' supplied Justin.

I knocked on the door and went in. Andrew was sitting on the bed staring at the floor. 'Hey' I said, he continued to stare at the floor. His face looked as if he'd been doing some crying too. I sat down on the bed next to him. 'You want a drink?' I said holding out one of the two bottles I'd gone and got. He took it from me but didn't move other than that. 'I talked to Justin.' There was a long silence between each sentence I said. Partly as I waited to see if he'd say anything and partly because I sensed we both needed to do this slowly. 'He said this was part of the thing with your mom, that you didn't really lie to me.' I licked my lips as I waited, they felt dry and chapped. 'I'm sorry I called you a bastard.' He took a swig of his drink. Surely that's a good sign? 'It was a bit of an over reaction.' My voice was still soft and quiet but was starting to break as I tried to keep back the tears, him not even registering that he was listening. 'And I'm sorry I shouted at you.' The tears had now split over and were rolling down my cheeks 'I think I'd had a lot to drink.' He didn't reply. 'I still don't get why you couldn't tell me.' A single tear rolled down his face. Seeing it made mine come all the more faster. 'Justin said you think I hate you. Is that true? Is that what you think?' I waited for a reply but the only reply I got was Andrew's slightly shaky breathing. When it was obvious I wouldn't get a reply I continued. 'He told me what your mom said.' Silence. 'When I said go to hell I didn't mean that.' I said through my tears. 'Why did you think I was like her?' he closed his eyes. 'Is that why you kept asking me those questions?' He opened his eyes and looked at me, speaking for the first time.

'The answer you gave were just like the ones she'd give'

'How?'

'Sex before marriage, contraception you're both fine with. Abortion you're both against. Your mom died and my dad died yet you both still believe in God. Do you blame me for thinking you'd react the same way as her about this?' Well when he put it that way it did seem bad.

'But you never asked _me_.'

'You believe in the bible and if the bible says being gay is wrong why don't you believe it?'

'And in the bible it says love is right. And love is love Andrew.' He looked back at the floor. 'Andrew I don't hate you. I said I'm sorry for shouting. Please?' He looked at me and gave a small smile.

'We're cool.' Relief swept over me and my face broke into a smile, my cheeks stiff from the dried tears. I threw my arms around him in a hug. When I let go I was still smiling.

**A/N: Hope it was okay. Sorry it was very dialogy but I've never been able to write descriptive dialogue. I don't know if I should end the fic here before i over write it or carry on. Please tell me. And PLEASE review! xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 (basically i own nothing and make no money from this!)  
A/N Yay! I finished my exams! History on Friday and now I'm free! Okay I've read the last couple of chapters and I'm not 100 percent happy with them so I'll try and write better I promise. Anyway here's the next chapter, sorry it's short but I wanted to update as I haven't for so long. Big thanks to UFOhelena who beta'd this, you're brilliant and congratualtions on you're exam results! Anyway here's chapter 8!**

**Justin's POV  
**It was the night of the party, well I should say morning really. Most people had gone home except those that were passed out on the floor. I was laying on my back with my head resting on my hands. It was dark but my eyes had adjusted and I could make out the shape of Andrew lying on his side to my left. His left arm was draped almost protectively over my lower abdomen, his right just about touching my thigh. His touch still made my skin tingle, even after all this time. In his sleep he rolled over onto his stomach causing his body to touch the length of mine. The sudden contact sent a shiver up my spine. He mustn't have been sleeping very deeply as he awoke.

'Justin?' he whispered withdrawing his arm, his skin grazing my chest as he drew it across and propped himself up slightly.  
'Yeah?' I whispered back.  
'You alright?'  
'Yeah, I just can't sleep' as though satisfied I wasn't dieing he rolled back onto his side, resting his head on my shoulder, his fingers teasing my left nipple.  
'Why not?' he asked  
'Just thinking'  
'About…' he prompted  
'Well, everyone at this party knows about us now.'  
'How'd you figure that out?' he said sleepily his fingers tracing circles on my chest.  
'It's not rocket science Andrew.' He didn't reply 'It'll have spread round school by Monday.'  
'We'll just laugh it off, it'll be old news by next Friday.'  
'Yeah, you're right' I replied. I lay there staring into the dark. _Would he EVER be able to admit we had a relationship? If he even thought of it like that. Maybe he does see it as something to laugh off. A joke, a bit of fun? _'Andrew?'  
'Hmmm?'  
'You know I love you?' I felt his lips turn into a smile against my skin.  
'Yeah' he said turning his face up to mine. I brought my lips down to his. The kiss started off gentle but quickly got more passionate. Andrew rolled on top of me, our lips still connected. He pulled his lips away from mine and moved down to my neck. He sucked at the skin, his teeth gently nipping me causing me to moan. He moved lower to the nipple he'd been playing with moments ago… _Yeah, just a bit of fun._

**A/N I wanna cry because it's so short! Sorry I promise to try and make the next chapter longer. I'll try and update as soon as I can but I have a lot of end of exam parties to attend :P hehe can't wait. But review's will make me update faster! (hinthint) lol that's all from me for now luv ya xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: See chapter one  
A/N: Okay i'm a horrible person. I know I'm so sorry I havn't updated frequently but I've been on holiday and going out loads and well I have a whole load of excuses/reasons so I won't bore you with them. But being on holiday didn't stop me thinking up this chapter so maybe I needed it to brain storm on the beach as I have the next couple of chapters planned! I WILL try to get chapter 10 up before I go away again on Sunday but be prepared for it not to happen as that would mean I have to get it finished, betad and up in 2 days... I promise to try though as if I don't it won't go up until I get back. Thanks to all my great reviewers and MASSIVE thanks to UFOhelena the best beta in the world who really helped with this chapter (yeah that sentance makes so much more sense your way that is exactly what I was trying to say!) OKay that is FAR too crap from me so here's chapter 9!**

**Andrew's POV**

It was Thursday night it happened. The start of the week had been pretty uneventful. Justin had been right about school though. By Monday morning the rumour mill had been grinding away and it seemed like the whole school knew about the party. Both Justin and I got our share of comments. I tried to ignore them and act like the jokes didn't bother me but deep down I felt them. And I also knew that once, not long ago, I would have joined in with the teasing and somehow that hurt even more. Had I really changed that much?

Justin seemed to have a harder time shrugging of the gossip. But I had also been right; by Wednesday it was only mentioned to me a few times and by Thursday it was as if we had been forgotten. I was over at Justin's on the Thursday night; we were watching some crappy programme on TV. About halfway through it I heard the sound of a mobile ringing. I tilted my head slightly from where it was resting on Justin's shoulder. 'Is that your phone?' He lifted the remote and muted the TV listened and restored the sound.  
'Yep'  
'Aren't you going to answer it?' I asked giving him a funny look but before I'd finished the sentence the phone shut up, so I dropped it and turned my attention back to the TV. About 30 seconds later the phone started again. 'Justin' I said slowly.  
'What?'  
'Your phone?' I asked as if it was obvious.

'Just leave it.' I took a breath  
'But it's annoying'  
'It's so far away though' He whined 'You can go answer it if you want.' I rolled my eyes and moved to stand up but the phone again stopped ringing. I sighed and relaxed back into the sofa. We started watching the TV again but 15 minutes later the familiar ringing started up again.  
'Justin…' I growled. He laughed but I had no reason to worry because after less than 3 rings the noise stopped and John's voice spoke out.  
'Hello?' Justin muted the TV to hear Johns half of the conversation.  
…  
'No it's John, I'll-'  
…  
'Yeah, Justin's roommate…?'  
…  
'Yeah, I'll go get him, who can I say is calling?'  
…  
'I'll pass you on, who's speaking?'  
…  
'Okay…' John came into the room holding Justin's mobile out to him. 'Next time answer your damn phone, I was about to smash it in, here' he said passing it over.

'See' I muttered elbowing Justin. Justin mouthed at John _'Who is it?' _John didn't bother keeping his voice down.  
'I dunno some woman, she seemed a bit weird though, wouldn't tell me who she was.' Justin stood up as he answered the call – he has a habit of pacing as he speaks on the phone.  
'Hello?'  
…  
'Mom?' I sat up shocked mouthing _'what!'_ at Justin. He hadn't heard from his parents since they kicked him out. Justin held up a hand to me listening to the phone. He walked next door shutting the door behind him. I don't know if it was because he knew the pacing would annoy me or he simply didn't want me in the room. I turned the TV back on but couldn't concentrate on it. My mind kept flicking back to what reason Justin's parents who'd told him outright they couldn't love him could have for ringing him. They don't deserve to be able to ring him. If they'd contacted him, it must be something serious.

After about 20 minutes I realised Justin still hadn't returned I went over to the door and peaked my head around it. Justin was sitting at the table, phone face down, his eyes focused on a point on the table's surface. I stepped into the room, hearing me Justin looked up.

His eyes locked with mine, his teeth biting his bottom lip. Somehow from that look, I don't know how, but I knew that he didn't want to talk just yet, that he didn't want me to ask why his mom had called after all this time and that he didn't want to explain why he had been sitting here for 20 minutes. Instead I went over and sat down beside him, wrapping one arm around him he leaned into me and we sat in silence. After a few minutes he started talking. 'My grandma's in hospital. My mom's mom. She's gonna die. She made mom contact me, she wanted to see me before…' he trailed off.  
'When are you going?' I asked  
'Saturday probably'  
'I'll come with you' he sat up with a surprised look on his face, I didn't blame him, I was surprised at myself.

**A/N I know its quite short and i'm sorry but I thought it would be better to get this up than make you wait! Please review tell me what you think of how the fic is going I love hearing from you! I'm of to work on chapter 10 now! luv ya xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
A/N: Hey I did it! Thanks to UFOhelena for THE fastest betaing in the history of the world** **thankyou so much its due to my slowness uploading this didn't go up yesterday. Big thanksto hennahito-ckbc and tahli for reviewing. Okay here's chapter 10.**

**Justin's POV  
**'I'll come with you' I sat up and looked at him.  
'Are you sure?'  
'Yeah, why wouldn't I be?' he asked in a tone similar to the one you would use if you were humouring a small child.  
'Because-' Why? I wasn't sure. He laughed,  
'See you can't think why.' And I couldn't.

On Saturday we drove to the hospital. I went up to the desk and asked the receptionist what floor my grandma was on. She was in her fifties and she studied me over her glasses. 'You a relative?' I nodded  
'Yeah her grandson' she looked me up and down for a few moments. I must have passed as she tapped into her computer.  
'Third floor, but you'll have to wait until this afternoon. Visiting hours have just finished. I looked at my watch, 12:00.  
'What? It's only 12:00'  
'Yes that's when visiting hours end. Come back this afternoon, 3:00 to 8:00' Andrew walked over from where he was looking at a wall display.  
'You found her?'  
'Yeah but apparently visiting hours just ended'  
'What? We checked the website.' He turned to the woman on reception. 'It says on your website 10 'til 1'  
The woman nodded, 'We changed it recently, something to do with lunch times, you should have rung up'  
'Why would I ring if you have a website and why have a website if it's wrong?' I asked  
'Do I look like an IT technician?' she asked  
'Well you should ask one to change it'  
'I'll make a note to do that I expect they-' she was cut of by someone shouting,  
'Justin!' Before I could identify the voice someone cannoned into me wrapping their arms around me. I looked down to recognise the head of my little sister Brooke.

She was only 8 when I had moved out a year ago, nine years younger than me. I smiled and put my arms around her, I'd missed her when I moved out. The age gap between us was great enough that we got on well and apart from my grandma, the one lying in hospital, she'd been the only family member to try and contact me after I left. She'd sent me a few texts each one saying how Dad had said not to contact me, a guess at some point Dad caught her or she eventually gave up when I never replied. I looked up my parents were standing a couple of metres behind her.

Brooke unwrapped herself from around me, she'd grown a good few inches since I last saw her. Suddenly I felt awkward. Not wanting to talk to my parents or stand in awkward silence I introduced Brooke to Andrew one arm still wrapped around her. Andrew was standing beside me and seemed to be trying to look relaxed although one look at his eyes told he was far from it, for some reason he didn't look pleased by the appearance of my family. 'This is my little sister Brooke. Brooke, this is my friend Andrew.' I said quietly, Andrew smiled at Brooke and she smiled shyly back. 'And erm these are my parents' I said a little louder so they could hear and know they were being spoken about. My Dad had an unreadable expression but my Mom, attempting to be polite smiled.  
'You must be… John who I spoke to on the phone.'  
'No, Andrew' he corrected coldly  
'Oh' my Mom said. Brooke looked up at me.  
'You gonna move back in?' she asked hopefully. I flashed an accusatory glance at my parents.  
'No, I'm just here to see Grandma'  
'She's sick'  
'Yeah. She is' I said softly. We stood in awkward silence for a while, except for Andrew who was glaring at my parents. Brooke broke it.  
'Why is everyone so quiet?' she asked innocently. No one answered and I tightened the grip I had around her. She looked up again. 'I've missed you. There's no one to beat me up! When are you coming home?' she asked brightly. I was close to tears now, seeing my family and my grandma being ill was getting to me. I took a shaky breath.  
'Brooke, I'm not coming home.'  
'Ever?' I shook my head. 'Mom and Daddy said you had a choice to move out but you chose the wrong one. Can't you choose the other one?' she asked me not understanding and making me hate my parents even more. I held back the tears that stung the back of my eyes and looked over at Andrew. He didn't look at me, he was focussed on my parents- if looks could kill a hospital would be no good to them right now. I swallowed.

'Mom and Dad said wrong Brooke. Yeah they gave me a choice but I chose the right one. Unfortunately that meant they didn't want me living with you guys anymore.' She looked confused.  
'Please can't you just choose the other one?' she asked as if it were that simple.  
'No, I'm afraid it's not that easy.' I took the cop out I'd hated as a child 'You'll understand when you're older.' She sighed and then brightened up.  
'Hey guess what?'  
'What?'  
'I can do _five_ cartwheels in a row!' she said proudly. I faked a disbelieving look.  
'I don't believe you'  
'I can! Wanna see?' I nodded. She turned and prepared to do a cartwheel. I caught her wrist.  
'Not inside the hospital Brooke' she stopped.  
'Outside?'  
'Sounds like a better idea' I said gesturing towards the door. She pulled me towards it.  
'Brooke.' A sharp voice said. She turned, it was the first time my father had spoken. 'You don't need to do your cartwheels'  
'But I want to Daddy, last year I could only do two and Justin doesn't believe me' my Dad shook his head.  
'What is your problem?' Andrew asked unexpectedly. Dad looked at him shocked. 'What are you scared he's going to pollute her? It's not contagious, she won't catch it.'  
'Contagious?' asked Brooke looking worried. 'Are you sick like grandma?' I shook my head.  
'No Brooke' I said pulling her towards me, still watching Andrew and my Dad.  
'This is a family matter. I don't see how it's any of _your_ business.' My Dad said coldly.  
'It became my business when you hurt Justin' Andrew hissed. Brooke had gone unusually quiet.  
'Hey Brooke?' I asked her cutting off my Dad who was about to speak. 'Why don't you go onto the grass outside and practice? I bet you won't be able to get six in!'  
'I bet I can!' she said excited. She looked to my mom to check it was okay and my mom nodded at her.  
'Stay by the window honey' she said softly. She ran outside onto the grass where we could see her through the window.

I watched her go and then turned to my parents. I placed on hand on Andrew's shoulder signalling to him to drop my Dad's gaze he did so. I dropped my arm and was silent for a moment before speaking.  
'She's only nine, her brother was kicked out and she doesn't know why, her grandma's in hospital, you're arguing right in front of her and now she's worried I'm gonna die like her grandma.' My Dad spoke.  
'It wasn't me who said contagious'  
'Dad you're acting like a child, you know you started it by not letting her go outside and arguing with a seventeen year old.'  
'I was trying to protect my daughter' he replied. Andrew spoke up.  
'What about your son?' my Dad didn't reply. 'You know what, I never thought I could say it but you're worse than my Mom. I pity you, you don't know what you're missing out on.' Andrew's words touched me and I couldn't help but smile slightly. I wiped the smile from my face as I addressed my parents.  
'I'm gonna go and say bye to Brooke and I'll send her back in. Just so you know we're going to go for lunch and come back for afternoon visiting hours' I paused 'You've already lost your son, try not to hurt your daughter too.' I turned and walked out of the hospital to Brooke. Andrew followed me, I saw him take a last look at my parents with a slight shake of the head in the large hospital windows and I heard my Mom sighing slightly.

I was relieved to get out of there with its hospital smell, the grey haired receptionist glancing up at us every now and again and the uncomfortable atmosphere that surrounded us. I watched Brooke do 5 and almost a half cartwheels. I clapped. 'Well done that was _nearly_ six' she looked proud. 'I have to go now Brooke' her face fell and she walked over and hugged me tightly.  
'Can't you stay a bit?' I shook my head and bent down to hug her and kiss her on the cheek.  
'I'll see you soon okay? Have you got my mobile number?' she shook her head  
'No Daddy deleted it.' Andrew made a noise of a cross between a sigh and disbelief. I programmed my number into her phone. 'I bet a dollar I can do 6 properly when I see you again.'  
'Deal' I said holding my hand out. She shook it. She went over to Andrew and held out her hand.  
'It was very nice to meet you Mr…'  
'Andrew' he said shaking her hand and trying not to smile.  
'Mr Andrew' she confirmed taking her hand away. We didn't bother correcting her. I sent her inside back to my parents. And we headed of to the car park. We walked in silence for a while. Andrew broke it.

'I don't believe your parents.'  
'Yeah well' I said lost in my thoughts  
'I mean it'  
'I know'  
'If it hadn't been for your little sister I think I could have hit your Dad' I smiled and stopped.  
'Now _that_ I would like to see'  
'Shall I go back and do it?' I looked at him raising my eyebrows 'I'll do it you know'  
I laughed 'It's not necessary'  
Andrew nodded and started walking again. 'Okay I can wait until next time'  
'Hopefully there won't be a next time' I muttered  
'What you plan on never seeing them for the rest of your life?' I shrugged  
'I dunno, I never thought about it' we reached the car and I unlocked it. 'Hey Andrew?' I said getting in.  
'Yeah?'  
'Thanks for what you said back there. It means a lot to me. It's like my whole family's on their side and I have no one on mine.'  
'I'm on your side' I nodded  
'I know' he kissed me softly on the lips. We were silent for a while.  
'So?' Andrew asked 'What do you want for lunch?'

**A/N So there you go! Two chapters in three days. Please review, it will take my mind off the approaching results day whichI KEEP having nightmares about! I'll update when I get back xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Desperate housewives, characters or anything, I'm not making money from them etc. Also I'm not a doctor or anything so I dunno if anything I've said is medically accurate, its all what I got from the internet.**

A/N I'm back from holiday, passed my exams, got into college and have got this chapter up! Life is good! There's quite alot of POV changes, I don't know if thats good or bad! Thanks to hennahito-ckbc, laura, sarah and emz for reviewing and UFOhelena as always for her wonderful betaing. I can't think of anything else to say except I want to say so here's chapter 11.

Andrew's POV

We walked around the nearby town for a bit and stopped at a little Italian restaurant for lunch. Justin ate seafood spaghetti and I ordered a four seasons pizza. We talked about nothing much during the meal, carefully avoiding the subject of the morning's events. We got back to the hospital for three and Justin walked up to the desk. 'Can I see my grandma now?' The woman looked him up and down, not recognising him. 'I was here this morning?' The woman nodded and recognition flickered across her face.

'Third floor right?' He nodded. 'Go on up' We asked at the nurses station for his grandma and a young nurse showed us to the private room at the end of the ward I sat just past the door and she showed Justin in. She came out a few moments later shutting the door behind her.  
'She can have up to two visitors if you want to go in too.' She told me. I shook my head.  
'I'm just here to-'  
'Moral Support?' I nodded. 'It can be difficult for people. He's lucky to have such a good friend.  
'Not really'  
'Of course he is. Well there's a drink machine at the end of the corridor round the corner if you want it.' She said before heading back to her station. I sat for a few minutes before deciding to get a drink. After she'd put the idea in my head I couldn't get it out. On my way back I could see through the window in the door. Justin was sitting by the bed, he looked pretty upset. I sat back down wishing there was something to do. An old discarded magazine was on the seat next to me and I flicked through it. What seemed like ages later the door opened and Justin walked out head down straight past the _Please shut all doors _sign I had been staring at without looking at me, leaving the door to his grandma's room wide open.  
'Justin?' I called after him. He didn't turn round I stood up to follow him. As I walked past the room I leant in to shut the wide open door. I looked up and connected with a pair of very familiar eyes, they were exactly like Justin's. Other than that she looked nothing like him. She beckoned me in. 'Sorry I was just closing the door' I said but she carried on beckoning. I stepped in towards the bed. 'Are you okay?' I asked concerned.  
'Are you Andrew?'  
'Yeah that's me'  
'Justin is a very special lad, I hope you realise that.' Suddenly and unexplainably I was quite worried.  
'Erm, yeah'  
'When you're old and especially when you're dieing you don't care what people think of you.'

'Okay'  
'So I don't have any problem saying this to you. Hurt him and you will regret it for the rest of your life' Was she threatening me? What could she do to me? 'I'm not going to do anything to you.' Can she mind read or something? 'I don't need to. Because Justin can only be pushed so far. If you hurt him, you'll loose him, just like his parents have. And if you do you'll never get him back and then you'll realise just how much you've lost. You won't need me to make you regret it.'  
'Right' I was shocked and just a little scared. 'Well I'm gonna go and shut the door now' she nodded. And I left closing the door behind me.  
**  
Justin's POV**

I stepped outside the hospital and leaned over the railings. My breathing was heavy and I struggled to hold the tears back. I knew I'd walked straight past Andrew but I didn't want him to see me like this. He saw me cry after my parents kicked me out and I'd held him while he cried for his Dad but for some reason this felt different. My grandma had said everything I had ever needed to hear from a member of my family. She told me how my Mom had argued with Dad for chucking me out, how Brooke misses me and every time she sees grandma she asks if Grandma's seen me and most importantly she told me she still loves me. She made my mom ring me, which my mom had done reluctantly as my dad didn't want her to contact me at all. A voice jerked me from my thoughts.  
'Justin?' I looked up and Andrew stood there. He waited for me to speak but I couldn't. After about 30 seconds of silence he asked 'You wanna go home?' I nodded and he guided me to the car park where I unlocked the car and we set off back to my flat in silence.

**Andrew's POV**

Justin started talking again on the way home but he didn't seem to want talk about his family or what he'd said to his grandma to make her threaten me. We got back to his flat and went in. John was sitting there eating some chips.  
'You look like shit' he said to Justin  
'Cheers man' he replied  
'Sorry but you look pale.'  
'It's been quite a long day' I said  
'You should both come to this party tonight'  
'I'm not sure' Justin said uncertainly  
'I'll take that as a "yeah John I'd love to come thanks for inviting Andrew and me"'  
'You wanna go?' Justin asked. I nodded  
'Why not?'  
'Okay thanks John' he said  
'My lift's in 45 minutes if you want to catch it.'  
'6:00? That's quite early'  
'Hey I'm not complaining about a longer party' he said placing the last chip in his mouth and standing up. 'Invite that mate of yours if you want. Kate is it?' he said to me.  
'Yeah it is  
'Well invite her, 26 Wellbrooke Road'  
'I will do' I said. John put his plate in the sink and disappeared into his room.

**Kate's POV **

I got a text from Andrew at about 5:30 inviting me to a party that evening. I decided to go as I hadn't been out in weeks. My dad dropped me off at about 6:15 and I went in seeing Andrew briefly in the living room as I went to get a drink. I saw some girls from the year above me at school and started chatting to them. I hadn't spoken to Andrew all evening when at about 7:00 John, Justin's roommate, came running up to me pushing past a load of people to get to me.  
'Hi John y'orite?' I asked  
'Andrew needs you, he's upstairs.'  
'Why what's wrong?'  
'I dunno Justin's like throwing up and stuff' I went upstairs and found Andrew and Justin in the bathroom. Andrew was holding Justin over the bath where Justin was vomiting. John followed me up.  
'Andrew?'  
'Katie? What should we do' Justin was being very sick and the party had only just started.

'How much has he drunk?' I asked  
'Not a lot, well a bit but not that much.'

'Okay, John can you get a bowl I'll get a towel we should get him in a better position.' I lay the towel out on the floor of a bedroom and John placed the bin next to it, apparently he couldn't find a bowl. We helped Justin through and propped him against the wall. The bin between his legs.  
'What's wrong with him?' Andrew asked me  
'Me? How should I know?'  
'Your Mom's a doctor'  
'Was a doctor' I corrected  
'Sorry' he said  
'It's okay but I'm not a doctor the most I've done is first aid courses'  
'That's more than me!'

'Okay well I read my mom's books a little bit. Justin?' I asked 'How'd you feel'  
'Oh great' he said sarcastically.  
'Sorry, stupid question. Is anything else hurting?'  
'My head hurts, my stomach keeps cramping?' He said before being sick again.  
I looked at Andrew. 'It sounds like really bad period pains so far' All three boys looked at with contempt 'Sorry.' I said before I got my head bitten off. He was shivering so I felt his forehead, it was burning. 'I dunno, I really dunno' I said as Justin slid onto his side.  
'I wanna lie down' he said rolling onto his back.  
'Put him on his side' said John 'or he'll choke' I nodded.  
'I'll put him in the recovery position.' I said as I did it. Andrew knelt behind him hand on his shoulder. When he was safe from choking I spoke. 'How much _has _he drunk'  
'I dunno, I wasn't with him the whole time, John found him in the bathroom. He _was _pretty down, long story.'  
'Justin? How much have you drunk tonight?' but he was too busy vomiting to answer'

**A/N There you go please review and try and guess what's wrong with him, I wanna see if anyone can get it, I don't think I would though! There is a kinda clue in the chapter but it's not very obvious! Reviews make me work faster though so click the little button. I'm going to bed now 'cos i'm tired. Luv ya xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Also I have no medical knowledge so what I've said is probably all wrong- don't sue!  
A/N. Sorry. I'm such a bad writer. I haven't updated for ages. Its a long chapter though. Forgive me, please? No seriously I have had absolutly no time to update. College has been crazy and along with work it's been pretty hectic! Thanks to hennahito, Sarah, andrewhot, Brian, Emz, Laura, miss M and red-wax for the reviews. Well two people got it right so congrats to you lol. Also massive thanks to UFOhelena as usual for her magic beta skills! Anyway that enough from me! xx**

**Kate's POV**

'Right that's it' Andrew stood up and announced as Justin clutched his stomach pulling his legs towards into a ball as he was sick, 'I'm calling an ambulance.' I grabbed his arm.  
'How well do you think that's going to go down with everyone here?'  
'I don't care, look at him!' Justin's face was twisted in pain.  
'Can't someone drive him?' Andrew shook his head.  
'Everyone's been drinking' I sighed and looked at Justin. My breath caught as I realised he had passed out and was no longer breathing.  
'Okay call an ambulance' I said 'He's not breathing'  
'WHAT?' he asked alarmed  
'Just call them.' I ordered as I cleared the remaining sick in his mouth. I could hear Andrew on the phone behind me. I rolled Justin onto his back and started giving him emergency breaths. After a couple of breaths he coughed and begun breathing again. I let out a sigh of relief. 'He's breathing' I called to Andrew as I rolled Justin back onto his side. I could hear Andrew relaying the information. Andrew ended the call and came over.  
'He's breathing?'  
'Yep, when will the ambulance be here?'  
'They said they were near, only a couple of minutes.'  
'Go wait outside, so they know where to come' Andrew hesitated 'He'll be okay' I assured him and he turned to go out the door. John, who had been cleaning up in the bathroom, came in.  
'How is he?'  
'Unconscious' I answered 'We've called an ambulance'  
'I heard.' We sat waiting for the ambulance to turn up. A few minutes later I heard sirens and a couple of minutes later Andrew appeared at the door with a female and male paramedic. The woman came over to Justin.

'Hello? Can you hear me? What's your name?' She asked Justin tapping him on the shoulder. She looked at me.  
'Justin' I supplied  
'Justin?' She asked 'My names Beth, I'm a paramedic. You're going to be fine Justin' Justin didn't reply. 'Okay let's get him on a stretcher' she called to the man. 'How old is he?' She asked as they strapped him to the stretcher.  
'18'  
'And how long has he been unconscious'  
'About ten minutes' I answered following them as they carried him out of the room.  
'And how much has he had to drink?' I hesitated remembering the stricter laws here than I was used to in England. 'He won't be in trouble' she assured me as though she were reading my thoughts.  
'We don't know exactly, he hasn't been here that long but he's had a bad day or something.'  
'Okay and has he showed any other symptoms other than vomiting?'  
I nodded'Yeah, he said he had a headache, erm stomach cramps, like really bad ones, fever and chills, you know shivering?' By this time we were outside and they were loading him into the ambulance. The man went in with him. The woman nodded at me. 'Is he going to be okay?' I asked quietly. The woman smiled  
'Its early days but we'll do our best, he's in good hands.' I looked her in the eyes.  
'That's exactly what they said before my mom died.'  
'I'm sorry' she replied. The man stuck his head out of the back.  
'Ready to go?' she nodded and went around to the drivers side climbing in. He looked at me. 'You wanna come with your boyfriend?'  
'He's not my boyfriend' I corrected  
'Sorry.' He paused 'Well is someone coming or not?' I looked at John who was standing next to me.  
'It shouldn't be me.' I said. He looked away from me to Andrew, who stood a metre or so away staring at the ground and then back at me. I called Andrew. 'Andrew?' he didn't move. 'ANDREW!' he looked up. I beckoned him over. 'Do you wanna go with him?'

**Andrew's POV (I know there's an overlap but I wanted to do it this way)**

Katie finished listing Justin's symptoms and I stopped at the edge of the road. 'Is he going to be okay?' I heard her ask. I didn't hear the reply, I didn't need to.  
Katie's always been the responsible one. Maybe because her mom was a doctor or because unlike mine her mom realised her child wasn't perfect, but Katie had taken first aid courses since she was about 6. It was Katie who stopped my pulling the glass out of my knee after I fell over when I was 8 because it _'could be holding my insides in'_. She always reassured me and told me things would be fine, and she was always right. That's why the look on her face when the paramedic replied scared me more than any words could. Her voice shook me out of my panic and I looked over. She beckoned me into the road.  
'Do you wanna go with him?' she asked. I thought for a moment then nodded. She smiled at me. 'Okay we'll find some way meet you there.' I nodded again, seeming unable to talk. She reached up and kissed me on the cheek. 'He'll be okay' she said squeezing my shoulder. I climbed into the ambulance and the man shut the doors on the outside world and we drove off.  
At the hospital, the same one we had visited only hours ago though it seemed like a lifetime, Justin got rushed off into the depths of the hospital. A nurse took me to the desk to check Justin in. I started giving her his details. We were interrupted by a man collapsing in the waiting room. She rushed over to him, leaving me at the desk, a couple of minutes later a porter came and showed me to a waiting room.

I don't know how long I was waiting before John and Katie were shown to the same room. I looked up as they came in.  
'How is he?' John asked as they sat down. I shrugged.  
'No one's told me anything' just then the nurse from earlier came in. 'Is he okay?' I asked.  
'The doctors are still with him. I was wondering if you have his parent's number?'  
'Why?'  
'They are his next of kin.'  
'What?'  
'We need to contact his next of kin but the number in our records is unavailable' I shook my head.  
'He won't want them called'  
'Well he's not awake to tell us that and his form says to contact them'  
'He hasn't lived with them for over a year'  
'Then he hasn't been to hospital in that time'  
'No he hasn't.' I snapped back. She sighed.  
'I'm sorry but I have no choice. Don't you think his family would want to know he was here?'  
'Is he dead?'  
'No!' she said shocked  
'Then no.'  
'I'm sure his parents would want to be here'  
'I don't really give fuck what they want' she changed tactics,  
'Are you saying there's no one, if this was his last chance, Justin would want to see?' I started to shake my head.  
'N-.' I stopped. 'His sister' I whispered.  
'Does she live with his parents?' I nodded. 'Do you have their number?' I shook my head.  
'No, I really don't'  
'You don't know where to find them?'  
'His grandma, she's in this hospital.'  
'What's her name?' I couldn't remember. I only knew she was on the 3rd floor. The nurse accepted this and took me to reception to find the details and finish checking Justin in.

**Kate's POV **

Andrew followed the nurse out of the room and I sat in silence with John. Much like we had in the taxi ride over. John broke the silence. 'Kate?' I looked over.

'Yeah?'  
'Can I ask you something?' I nodded. 'Why do you care so much?'  
'What?'  
'About Justin. I mean I know you're mates I just didn't think you were that close but you scooped sick out of his mouth and gave him mouth to mouth-'  
'Mouth to nose actually since he'd been sick' I corrected quite inappropriately.  
'Yeah and you just seem really concerned for him.'  
'I've done it before for people. I'll probably do it again. I've done so many first aid courses you kind of do it by instinct.'  
'So that's all it is, instinct?' he asked unconvinced. 'That's why you're so concerned, why you were so desperate for him to be okay?'  
'Truthfully?' I asked. He nodded and I sighed. 'I just don't know if Andrew could stand to loose yet another person he cares about.'  
'Another?'  
'Yeah his Dad, his Mom and Justin'  
'His mom?' I nodded.  
'I don't care how many times he says he hates her, I know he cares.' John looked at me unconvinced. 'Trust me. When you**'ve** know someone for as long as I've known Andrew you can tell these things.'  
'You haven't seen him for the last 5 years.'  
'You'd have thought that would matter wouldn't you? Its like although we change a lot in out teens it's only superficial and who we really are was laid long ago when we were building the foundations of our personality.' John looked at me stunned

'That's a bit, erm deep, isn't it?' he asked, I laughed. He looked straight at me. 'Did you and Andrew ever date?' I was shocked at the sudden topic change.  
'Where'd that come from?'  
'Just what I've seen. There seems to be something there some sort of feelings.' We were silent for a bit.  
'Yeah, we did, for about 4 months before I moved.'  
'Four months?'  
'I know, it's a long time for eleven year olds isn't it?' he nodded. 'I was really upset by the divorce and Andrew was there for me through out it. We decided we were too young for a long distance relationship. Which we were, much too young.' I was more thinking aloud by now and John interrupted my thoughts.  
'So there's no feelings there now?' I shook my head not trusting myself to speak. John raised one eyebrow at me. I took a breath.  
'Okay I still like him. You can't tell him though' I pleaded  
'Is that why you freaked out about him and Justin?'

'No! It really isn't.' I insisted 'I already knew he was seeing someone, I could tell. I didn't realise it was Justin though. Weird that really isn't it? Maybe I just didn't expect to see it, maybe I did see it but blocked it out because accepting it was there would be admitting I had no chance-?' Andrew interrupted me by walking through the door.  
'They've rung them. They're on their way.' I guess he was talking about Justin's parents. 'I hate them so much' he mumbled. Yep definitely Justin's parents. A nurse came in a few minutes after Andrew sat down.  
'Is he okay?' asked John. The nurse nodded.  
'He should be fine. He has a fairly bad case of food poisoning, combined with the fairly significant amount of alcohol he has consumed it caused him to be very ill. He'll have to stay in for a few days but he should make a full recovery.' Andrew let out a big sigh of relief and leaned his head back against the wall. I could see the glimmer of tears in his eyes. 'You can go see him now, he's awake.' Andrew sat up sharply.  
'Really?' the nurse nodded.  
'Go see him' John said, 'We'll come up later.' Andrew nodded and wiped his eyes a weak but genuine smile crossing his face.

**Justin's POV **

I was lying in the hard hospital bed when I saw Andrews face pear around the cubicle curtains. I smiled at him, inviting him in. He stepped inside and sat down.  
'How you feeling?' He asked  
'Sick' I admitted. He laughed  
'I'm not surprised' his face then became serious. 'I was really worried about you. I thought you were going die.' I smiled and made the oldest joke ever,  
'You won't get rid of me that easily.' Although I knew it wasn't true. Andrew could get rid of me any time he wanted. He didn't laugh or even smile he just looked at me and I realised that for the first time Andrew was looking at me the same way I looked at him every single day, as if he was the most important person in my life and I couldn't live without him, in my case it's true.

**A/N So there you go its chapter 12. I really will try to update faster this time. Please review it give me motivation! Also how much longer do you think it should go on for? Its much longer than planned, when do you think I should end it? Any feedback would be greatly appreciated! Thanks xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
A/N: Sorry I haven't updated sooner, I just really haven't been in the right frame of mind. I did try writing it a while back but it wouldn't work and I didn't have the motivation to work at it. But its written now and betad once again by the wonderful UFOhelena (I couldn't think of a better word and wanted to get it up before christmas so I left it!) who has written a reall good A/J fic that you should check out. I just though we can't really write that anymore as it could be confused with Austin/Julie hmmm... well shes written a good Andrew/Justin fic that she'd BETTER write a sequel to!  
This chapter is dedicated to Sophie who has been a great friend and really helped me even though she has had so much more important things going on in her own life. Also to Bill for his kind words and making me smile properly for the first time in ages at the time when I least wanted to. I also want to say a MASSIVE thankyou** **to EVERYONE who reviewed. You have no idea how much your words mean to me and how they help motivate me. Especially hennahito-ckbc, red wax, Sarah and Laura, who have been with me through most of this fic and to 1ofthegood1s whos review gave me the final push to get writing. Well I've chatted on enough now so i'll shut up and let you read chapter 13! **

**Justin's POV  
**I must have been staring at him because he interrupted my thoughts, 'What?.' He asked.

I smiled at him before replying, 'Nothing.' He nodded to accept this and sat down by the hospital bed.  
'Erm, Justin?' he asked carefully. I nodded 'I, erm, told the nurse how to contact your parents.'  
'What?' I asked half sitting up causing a wave of nausea, how dared he? He took my hand as I sank back down to relive the sickness that had washed over me.

'I'm sorry, but she was going on about you dieing and your sister and official forms and I was so worried and-' he looked genuinely distressed as I looked into his eyes.  
'It's okay' I cut him off, he looked doubtful, 'really, I know it wasn't meant to hurt me.' I sighed, 'Now I've just got to face them.'  
'Sorry' He said again. A nurse opened the curtains.

'Your parents are at the reception Justin.' I noticed her eyes flick to where Andrews fingers were still entwined with mine 'Would you like me to bring them through?' I sighed again, I might as well get it over with I suppose, I nodded. 'Okay' she said as she shut the curtains.

**Andrew's POV  
**I felt terrible, forcing him to see his parents again. In fact I was quite surprised they came out this late, by this time it was past 11:30. I looked at him apologetically. 'Do you want me to go?' I asked.  
'Please will you stay?' he countered. I nodded, he looked down at where I was still holding his hand. I withdrew it,  
'Not a good idea to stress your Dad even more?'  
'Probably not' he agreed. 'I don't think they'll be up here quite yet though.' He said with a suggestive smile on his face. I leaned over to kiss him gently on the lips. As I pulled away he reached up to recapture my lips pulling me back down by my shirt. I certainly wasn't complaining. He deepened the kiss and I lost myself in him, pouring all the worry into one kiss. We broke away for a split second for air, our eyes meeting. I smiled before leaning down again. The sound of the curtain opening interrupted us and I jumped away to sit on the chair, I half sat on the plastic arm half missed it and ended up sat on the floor. I looked up hoping it was just the nurse, it wasn't. At the curtains stood the nurse. Next to her were Justin's parents and his little sister.

**Justin's POV  
**Dad looked absolutely furious, like he could wring someone's neck, and he probably could. Mom looked shocked and Brooke, bless her, looked like nothing had happened except someone falling off their chair, politely trying not to laugh. Andrew picked himself up off the floor, 'I'm going to go.' He half whispered.  
'I think that's best' my Dad said stiffly. I leaned my head further back into the pillow shutting my eyes forcing the tears that threatened to form away.

I let out a sigh and opened my eyes. I looked at Andrew his cheeks were flushed, perhaps from the kissing or maybe from embarrassment, I don't know. 'Please stay' I asked him.  
'Justin' said my father in a warning tone.  
I turned my head towards him. 'What?' I asked calmly. He didn't say anything. I knew what he'd meant, of course I did and he knew it but he couldn't put it into words. 'Good then Andrew stays.' He shook his head at me with a look of a mixture between disgust and contempt on his face. I stared into his eyes almost daring him to say something and Andrew sat back down. He didn't and we were silent for a while.  
'How are you feeling Justin?' asked my mom. I pulled away from my Dad and looked at her.  
'Sick, but not too bad.' I told her  
Still trying to force a conversation she added 'They said it was food poisoning'

'Yeah, dodgy fish.' She nodded and fell silent.  
Brooke walked over to my bed and my Dad pulled her back. She looked up at him. 'I just want to hug him.'

'Well I want you to stay here' he replied.

She turned toward me. 'I don't have a dollar with me.'  
I looked at her confused, 'What?'  
'A dollar, I bet you a dollar that I could do 6 cartwheels next time I saw you and I can't'  
I laughed, 'I'll give you an extension, it's not really fair is it?'

She shook her head vigorously. 'Will you come to my birthday next week? It's a princess party and I'm sharing it with Suzie, and I'm going to have balloons and a princess cake, 'cos I'm a princess aren't I Daddy?  
My Dad nodded 'You are indeed sweetheart.' Tears stung the back of my eyes.  
'I'd love to come Brooke b-'  
'YAY!' she looked really excited.  
'I don't think Justin's free that day Brooke.' My father told her.  
Her face fell. 'How about I take you out for a Birthday dinner another night?'  
'No' Dad said quickly. I exhaled slowly.  
'Well then I guess I'll just have to cancel whatever I was doing that day and come to your party.' Her face broke to a smile and she ran at me wrapping her arms around me.  
'Yay! You can meet Suzie, she's my new best friend and she moved from, I can't remember where, but you have to get me a present and you can bring a friend 'cos there will be no one your age there and Suzie's brother's bringing a friend, you can come and help me decorate if you want, We have three different colours of pink balloons and-' her babbling stopped when she realised I was laughing. 'What?'  
'Nothing' I said smiling, 'What day is it?'  
'Tuesday at 5.'  
'I wouldn't miss it for the world.'  
'Brooke.' Said my Father, she turned to him. 'You want to go to the car with Mom she's tired.'  
'Okay.' She said happily. She kissed me. 'I'll see you Tuesday' she walked over and took Mom's hand.

'Bye Justin' said my Mom, 'Feel better soon.' They left closing the curtain behind them.  
My Father walked towards me. Although I am now the same size as him he still scares me. I reached for Andrews's hand which was on the bed. This probably wasn't the wisest move but I didn't care. I needed to know I wasn't alone.  
'Stay away from Brooke.'  
'Not unless SHE says so'  
'She's my daughter and I say so.'  
'She's my sister.'  
'Your forfeited any rights as a brother when you moved out.'  
'Was kicked out you mean?'  
'We gave you a choice'  
'How can you seriously believe that?'  
What do you mean?'  
'Change who you are or move out? What type of choice is that?'  
'It's disgusting.'  
'You're disgusting.' My voice rose. 'You've ripped your family apart, you've-' Andrew squeezed my hand and stood up.  
'I think you should go.' He said. Without a word my Father turned and left, not once looking back. Andrew sat back down and looked at me at exactly the right moment to see the first tear roll down my cheek.

**A/N: Well there you go I hope you liked it. Please review it means alot to me. I'll try update sooner this time I promise although I have exams soon so it might not be until after that. I wish everyone a Merry Christmas and a very Happy New Year. xxxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone, well first I want to apologise for taking so long to update. I didn't realise how long ago it was until I read my A/N from chp13 and woah that seems a lifetime ago! **

**I'm not going to give you my excuses because there are various reasons why this has taken so long of them, some totally justified others maybe not so, lets just say I either haven't had the time or haven't been in the right mindset. **

**Well its just over a year since I started this and I NEVER thought it would be so long or that I would have so many wonderful readers. I am partly pleased and also really sad to say that this is the fianl chapter. I'm pleased I have finished but am also really going to miss it -sad I know. **

**Reading through I realise have been on a incredible journey with this fic and I feel I have grown with it and it shows through my writing. I'm not saying that my life has drastically improved since this time last year becuase it certainly hasn't but I feel I'm on the right track again. Well I know this sounds like pointless rambling but I just want to emphasise how I really dont think this fic would be complete or that I would be here writing this if it wasn't for the people who have read, reviewed and supported this fic. **

**I specifically want to thank Laura, red-wax, hennahito-ckbc, Sarah, freakzoid, andrewhot and SymphonyofSound for your continued reviews and faith! Also Emma Sophie and Dave for their help with this fic. Of course a big thanks to Helena for her masses of help with this and her speedy and wonderful betaing. I'm sure I've missed someone out but its not intentional!**

**I'm not sure why I'm doing this here as I hope to write an epilogue and possibly a prologue, depends if I can let go! So I'm going to stop chatting this rubbish because I'm sure you don't want to read it let you get onto the fourteenth and final chapter. xxx**

**Justin's POV**

'...Happy Birthday Dear Brooke and Suzie, Happy Birthday to You' the girls closed their eyes blew out the candles on their cakes as we cheered. As the girls and boys around them asked her what she wished for her eyes searched for mine, locked with them for a moment before laughing and refusing to tell and shaking her head at all of their guesses.

Andrew and I had not moved from our spot by the garden fence for nearly 2 hours. Partly to avoid my parents and partly because I couldn't bear to be inside my childhood house. I had gone inside to get through to the garden and once to use the bathroom. Andrew had gone in for drinks for me and I had only moved into the centre of the garden to watch the girls blow out their candles. The house and garden were, as promised, totally pink and princessey and Brooke seemed to be having the time of her life. Unfortunately I needed the toilet again so I stood up, telling Andrew where I was going and walked inside. The house seemed so familiar and yet totally different at the same time. I reached the toilet door to see one of the guests vomiting into the toilet after eating too much cake. The woman helping him looked up apologetically, 'Sorry, there's a bathroom upstairs, second door on the right, it's out of bounds to the kids but I'm sure Sara won't mind, he might be a while.'  
I nodded my thanks. I didn't recognise her and she obviously had no idea who I was and turned to head up the stairs. Memories flushed over me. Although it seemed my parents had done their best to erase all traces of me, the marks on the wall measuring how I'd grown had been painted over, the family pictures at the bottom of the stairs had been replaced with one without me and even the vase I'd bought my parents home from a school trip had been swapped with another unfamiliar one. But they couldn't remove everything - the dent in the skirting board from when I knocked a picture off the wall was still there, it seemed the stain on the third step from the top, where I'd tripped bringing my Mom a coffee, that wouldn't come out no matter what stain remover we used still refused to budge and the wallpaper on the landing that I'd been allowed to pick out since I was so helpful with the new baby surrounded me. I walked into the bathroom and was shocked to see it had been re-decorated.

As I left the bathroom I walked past my old bedroom. The door was shut but I couldn't resist opening it. I wish I hadn't, nothing I had noticed on the way up could have prepared me. Everything was gone, all my stuff, the walls were re-painted, the bed sheets were new, it could be a totally different room, it looked like a hotel room and it gave me chills. I shut the door and headed back downstairs sitting down next to Andrew again. He looked up from his drink which he was swirling round the glass. 'You took your time'  
'Some kid was puking up'  
'Nice' was all he said. The present opening was taking place and as my Dad handed Brooke my present, it was a fairy light thing that Kate had assured me she would like, his face hardened and Brooke ripped the paper off. A smile split across her face and she ran over to thank me giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. 'Do you like it?' she nodded  
'Yeah!' Before returning to the mass of wrapping paper she was slowly becoming surrounded in she smiled at Andrew and gave him a hug. 'Thank you Andrew.' As she walked away I could see the death look my Father was shooting me.  
'You did it didn't you?' asked Andrew. I nodded. 'Why?'  
'Because I love you.' He raised one eyebrow at me. 'And because I knew it would piss him off and there's not a single thing he can do about it right now' I admitted. He nodded as though he knew this all along.

**Andrew's POV**

During the party Justin seemed pretty down. He didn't want to go in the house as it reminded him too much of when he lived there and of how long ago that all seemed. A couple of people came over to us saying how nice it was to see Justin and how good he looked. When he went inside to the bathroom he came out seeming even more depressed although he wouldn't say why.

After the party when all the guests had gone and we were helping to clear up, Justin's Dad went over to him and started having a go. I guessed it was about the card on Brooke's present: lots of love from Justin and Andrew xxx.  
I walked over to hear 'Well it wasn't funny' and Justin's reply  
'It wasn't a joke.' His Dad didn't say anything so I just took Justin's hand and led him away from the argument.  
'Was it worth it?' I asked. He nodded, a look of pure pain in his eyes that broke my heart. 'You wanna go?'  
'It's like I never existed' he said 'All my stuff is gone, pictures of me are gone, I may as well have never been born.'  
I shook my head. This wasn't right, he was supposed to be the strong one, the constant in our relationship and here he was falling apart in front of my eyes. I wanted so badly to kiss him but I knew it would only make things worse. I settled for brushing my thumb over his cheek. 'It's their loss, they don't know who they're missing. C'mon lets go' We made our way over to Brooke and they said goodbye. As Justin turned to go he turned back.  
'Hey Brooke, you got my number right?' she nodded 'Good.' We went through into the kitchen and he told his Mom we were leaving. She nodded before speaking. 'I love you, you do know that right?' Justin shook his head. 'Whatever you need to tell yourself so you can sleep at night, but from the looks of this house, the house I lived in for 17 years, I'd say Brooke was an only child.' He turned and walked out of the door and I drove him back to his apartment.

John wasn't in and out of habit we walked into Justin's bedroom. Justin lay back on the bed and sighed his eyes still full of pain.  
'I don't know what I can do to help' I admitted, Justin had always known what to do when I was down but now I couldn't do the same for him. Justin just shook his head so knowing there was no one here this time to object I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. He started to kiss me back. I moved to his neck kissing and nipping the skin there. I undid his shirt moving onto his chest sucking first his right nipple and then his left. I trailed kisses down his abdomen as I undid his jeans pulling his boxers down with them. I took him in my mouth concentrating on giving him as much pleasure as possible and taking as much of him as I could.

As he came, I swallowed and he pulled me back up for a kiss. I know he was able to taste himself in my mouth and he kissed me deeply. I pulled away but I could still see that self destruction in the back of his eyes. I took a breath and said what I've known for a long time but had barely admitted to myself, let alone risked telling him. Something about him laying there, totally vulnerable and open to me made me do it. 'I love you so much,' and to my delight a smile split across his face. 'I love you too.'

**A/N Hmm maybe a bit predictable but I hope it was worth the wait and you will review because I love to hear what you think. xxx**


	15. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

**A/N Well I did the epilogue and this is definatly the final bit. Its taken a while because I couln't ge it right and didn't want to run the fic and alo my keyboard broke :( . I'm not gonna blab on again, this aims to be the shortest AN of the series! Dedicated to UFOHelena. An big thanks again to everyone who suported in anyway! Epilogue:**

**Kate's POV**

…  
**K8 - Exams Suck!:** I'm so impressed with you!  
**Chez 4 Nick:** Thanks, what about you though, anything happened between you and Andrew?  
**K8 - Exams Suck!:** No!! I told u nothing will.  
**Chez 4 Nick:** All you have to do is break him up with the boyf…  
**K8 - Exams Suck!:** Ure really not nice sometimes you know!  
**Chez 4 Nick:** Hey! No, I'm serious you really think nothings gonna happen?  
**K8 - Exams Suck!: **No. He's gay.  
**K8 - Exams Suck!: **And I accept that, however much I want to be with him. Besides, he seems really happy with Justin, they suit each other.  
**Chez 4Nick:** Aww bless you sound like his mother.  
**Chez 4 Nick:** Oops I didn't mean like his actual mother cos she's a bitch isn't she? I meant like a proud parent.  
**K8 - Exams Suck!: **Lol you're nuts!  
**Chez 4 Nick: **I know!  
**K8 - Exams Suck!: **Anyway there's this guy, Lee, in my biology class who I kinda like…  
**Chez 4 Nick:** Details please  
**K8 - Exams Suck!: **Sorry they'll have to wait my dad wants to use the internet.  
**Chez 4 Nick:** You can't do that to me!!  
**K8 - Exams Suck!: **I just did babe talk to you later xxx  
**Chez 4 Nick:** Grrr! Fine but I'll get it out of you! Byebye. Mwah xxx

I shut my laptop and shouted down to my dad that the line was free. I fell back onto my bed and smiled. My exams were nearly over and even though I hadn't been back for long I didn't think I'd done too badly and felt my Mom would have been proud of me. I was getting on better with my Dad and had a group of friends who I was really comfortable with, in both sides of the world. I rolled over and picked up my phone, dialling Andrew's number. He answered after a few rings sounding slightly breathless answered .

'Hello?'  
I laughed at his panting, 'You alright?'  
'Err yeah' he said and I could hear Justin laugh in the background  
'I wont ask' I told him. 'I was just ringing to see if you wanna come to the cinema or something tonight?'  
'Sure, is it alright if Justin comes?'  
I nodded even though I knew he couldn't see. ''Course it is. You don't need to ask.'  
'Cool' he replied  
'I might ring some others up?'  
'Yeah that's fine. About half an hour then?' I could hear him smiling.  
'Yeah sounds good.' I paused, Andrew?'  
'Yeah?'  
'Nothing'  
'What?'  
'You sound- well different'  
He laughed 'I love Justin'  
'I know'  
'Oh' he replied  
'Andy it's been obvious to everyone except you two for ages.'  
'Yeah well…' he didn't know what to say.  
'I'm really pleased for you' I told him, and I was.  
'And I really love him' He admitted.  
'I know. I'll see you both tonight yeah?'  
'Yeah cya then.'  
'Bye'

I hung up and my arm fell to my side. My gaze fell to the dresser. On it stood a picture of me and Andrew as kids next to one of my Mom. I really was pleased for him and I knew she would be pleased that I was getting on with my life.

I sat up and walked over to my wardrobe to get changed for the cinema. I paused and picked up my phone again typing out a message. The reply came a few minutes later.  
From: LEE  
HEY, THAT SOUNDS GREAT.  
ILL PICK YOU UP  
TOMORRROW, AROUND 7?  
L X

I smiled, ran a brush through my hair before heading downstairs, just as the doorbell rang. My Dad answered it. 'Kate!' he shouted  
I went to the door. On the doorstep stood Andrew and Justin, hand in hand. I smiled when I saw them. 'Come in I'll just get a jacket' I pulled my jacket from the back of the chair pulling it on as I returned to the door. 'We're going to a movie' I told my Dad 'I'll ring you.' I followed Andrew and Justin, still holding hands, out of the door. 'What movie we gonna see then?

**Wasn't quite what I aimed for but I'm happy with it. The fic in general is nothing like planned but oh well! Please review ONE LAST TIME. Thanks again. xxxx**


End file.
